Błąd przyniósł wiele radości
by Satahe Shetani
Summary: Ciąg dalszy do Jak błąd może przynieść radość.


Ciąg dalszy do _Jak błąd może przynieść radość._

* * *

><p>Eudossia Snape spojrzała z uśmiechem na uczniów. Była już trzynaście lat po ślubie z Severusem, który, po dwóch latach odpoczynku od „tych beznadziejnych idiotów", postanowił wrócić do nauczania. Harry z chęcią oddał mu swoje stanowisko nauczyciela eliksirów, co wyżej wymieniony mężczyzna przyjął z ulgą. Za to Dossie przyjęła posadę profesora zaklęć po starym Flitwicku.<p>

Właśnie uczyła uczniów drugiego roku o zaklęciu podgrzewającym, kiedy drżąca ręka małego Gryfona o brązowych włosach uniosła się. Minę miał nieszczęsną.

– Coś się stało, Tim? – zapytała ciepło kobieta, podszedłszy do chłopca. Jej ciepły uśmiech gościł na twarzy niemal cały czas.

Timothy starał się odpowiedzieć uśmiechem.

– Bo… Bo… No bo profesor Snape się nas czepia! I.. I jest niedobry! – pisnął Tim, po czym zakrył sobie usta drobną dłonią.

Eudossia zaśmiała się cicho. Pogłaskała malca po twarzy.

– Porozmawiam sobie z nim.

Kilka minut później zabrzmiał gong kończący ostatnią lekcję w tym dniu. Kobieta, zamiast od razu do Wielkiej Sali iść na obiad, skierowała się do lochów. Liczyła, że zastanie tam męża, który pewnie porządkował fiolki w sali lekcyjnej.

Nie myliła się. Stał przy jednej z półek, oglądał zawartość każdego podłużnego naczynka, by po chwili kręcić głową i je przenieść.

Pokręciwszy głową w rozbawieniu, zakradła się za jego plecy, chcąc go zaskoczyć.

– Zamierzasz powiedzieć, co się stało? – zapytał uprzejmym tonem mężczyzna, nie odwracając się.

Dossie tupnęła nogą jak mała dziewczynka.

– Znów mi się nie udało! – prychnęła.

Odstawiwszy fiolkę, odwrócił się do niej ze złośliwym półuśmieszkiem. Pocałował ją krótko, po czym rzekł:

– Byłem szpiegiem, Eudossio, zrozum. Mnie się nie da ot, tak zajść od tyłu.

– Tak, wiem, pamiętam.

Położyła sobie dłoń na brzuchu. Już siedem lat minęło, kiedy urodziła trojaczki, a mimo wszystko, tęskniła za okrągłym brzuszkiem. Severus zauważył jej gest, uśmiechnął się.

– Czyżbyś znów chciała wyskoczyć z pomysłem, że czas na kolejne dziecko?

– Cóż, mamy trójkę, ale chciałabym mieć dużą rodzinę.

– Może później – odparł. – Przyszłaś po coś konkretnego?

– Tak. Tim powiedział mi, że jesteś okropny – ofuknęła go. – Severusie, zrozum, jesteś nauczycielem, nie możesz straszyć dzieci, nie możesz również ich obrażać.

– Ale to bezmózgie małpiszony! – odparł oburzony.

Dossie przewróciła oczami. I niby to ona była uparta. A co z tym wałkoniem, który zwał się Severusem Snape'em? On potrafił być nieznośnie, wkurzająco uparty.

– Dobrze, _postaram się_ być miły – westchnął, zrezygnowany.

Wzięła go pod rękę, wyszli do Wielkiej Sali. Uczniowie i nauczyciele już siedzieli na swoich miejscach, objadali się w najlepsze. Nawet nie zerknęli na nich, gdy weszli. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że Eudossia Birchwood owinęła sobie dupka wokół palca do tego stopnia, iż została Eudossią Snape, a dupek był kochaniem, kiedy chodziło o kobietę.

Snape usiadł obok Dumbledore'a. Eudossia zaraz obok.

– Cieszę się, że wróciłeś, Severusie.

– Powtarzasz to od ostatnich ośmiu lat! Jakby mnie wiek nie było w tej szkole! – warknął zirytowany Snape.

Dumbledore uśmiechnął się tajemniczo. Zaczął rozmowę z profesor McGonagall o transmutacji. Tymczasem Snape, ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem, nachylił się w stronę żony.

– Zadowolona z życia? – spytał.

– Jasne, że tak. – Zachichotała. – Nie mogę się z tobą nudzić. – Odchyliła się do tyłu, zmarszczyła brwi. – Poproszę mamę, żeby przyjechała. Chcę się zobaczyć z dziećmi.

– Skoro o tym mowa, to myślałem, żeby się do nas przeprowadziły. Nauczyłbym je wszystkiego, a w następnym roku może… – zaczął.

– N.I.E. – Głos Eudossi był pełen gniewu. Kobieta nachmurzyła się. Severus już tyle razy poruszał ten temat, że zaczynała mieć go powoli dość. – Osiem lat to za mało, żeby iść do Hogwartu – wycedziła.

– Jakoś nie przeszkodziło to twojej przyjaciółce, Jenny, aby wysłać Seana w wieku…

– DZIESIĘCIU lat, Snape, dziesięciu – ucięła Dossie, kończąc temat.

Było źle. Skoro powiedziała do niego po nazwisku, oznaczało to, że się obraziła. Wstał, wyszedł szybko z Wielkiej Sali, ścigany wieloma spojrzeniami. Zacisnął usta w wąską kreskę. Nie jego wina, że był diablo dumny z Laudo, Kryspina i Gemmy. Ich trojaczki, mądre, były niegrzeczne, ale to jak każde dzieci. Za to z uwagą go słuchały.

W ich komnatach wrzucił garść proszku Fiuu do kominka, odrobinę schował do kieszeni, szybko mruknął: „Heron Hill 92", zawirował i już po chwili stał w salonie rodziców Eudossi. Jeszcze nigdy nie pojawił się tu sam, bez żony. Przełknął ślinę.

Usłyszał tupot trzech par nóg, a potem cała trójka uroczych dzieci wleciała do salonu. Zatrzymali się dopiero na jego nogach.

– TATA! – wrzasnęli zgodnie.

Laudo, najwcześniej urodzony, miał czarne włosy już związane w kucyk oraz oczy po matce. Jego charakter pozostawiał co prawda wiele do życzenia, jednak nadrabiał ocenami. Zachowywał się dostojnie, choć wyniośle. Severusowi czasem nieprzyjemnie kojarzył się z Malfoyem, co Eudossia kwitowała krótkim śmiechem. Ale była cecha, która nie pozwoli, żeby trafił do innego domu niż Gryffindor: odwaga, przysłowiowa gryfońska odwaga.

Kryspin to jego przeciwność. Cichy, może nawet lekko nieśmiały, za to oczytany. Również miał włosy po ojcu, jednak kształt oczu odziedziczył po matce. Ich kolor pozostawał jednak ojcowski.

Gemma była małą, kościstą kopią swojej matki. Jednak zdecydowanie wolała ubierać się w sukienki. Wyglądem anioł, ale z charakteru diablica. Była gorsza od swoich braci. Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się delikatnie. Jego córka była ogromną manipulantką i kłamczuchą. Jak Kryspin wraz z Laudo trafią kolejno do Ravenclawu i Gryffindoru, zapewne Gemma wyląduje w Slytherinie.

– Jesteś, Severusie – usłyszał głos starszego mężczyzny. Uścisnął dłoń staruszkowi. – Niech zgadnę, pokłóciłeś się z nią? Albo inaczej: ona jest na ciebie zła, więc uciekłeś? – Zaśmiał się z własnego pomysłu.

– Coś w ten deseń, Michael – mruknął.

– Mówiłem ci, żebyś mi mówił „tato", synu – odparł teść czarnowłosego mężczyzny. – Margaret, przyszedł twój ulubiony gość! – zawołał radośnie Michael.

Staruszka, wątła i chuda, stanęła obok męża. Ręce odrobinę jej drżały, kiedy ściskała dłoń Severusa w swoich.

– Co cię do nas sprowadza? I gdzie Doss? – zapytała ze zmarszczonymi brwiami. – Chyba nic jej nie jest?

Potrząsnął głową, usiadł na kanapie, a na jego kolanach zaraz wylądowały trojaczki.

– Nic, spokojnie. Chcę tylko zabrać dzieci do zamku.

– SUPER! – wrzasnął Laudo.

Natychmiast został skarcony srogim spojrzeniem ojca. Skruszył się, a pozostała dwójka małych łobuziaków zaczęła chichotać złośliwie.

– Chcesz ich zabrać? – powtórzył cicho pytanie Michael. – Ale dlaczego?

– Są czarodziejami. Będą mieli przez te cztery lata czas, żeby poznać magię lepiej, zajęcia… Będą się teraz dużo uczyć – dodał po chwili, ze znaczącym uśmiechem, a Gemma jęknęła. Bracia poklepali ją po plecach. – Muszą żyć w społeczności czarodziejskiej, nie chcemy ich izolować. Poza tym, Albus chce je w coś wciągnąć – rzucił zrezygnowanym tonem.

Margaret i Michael spojrzeli po sobie.

– Odmów mu – rzekła wreszcie kobieta.

– Jakby to było możliwe… – wymruczał do siebie. Wstał z kanapy, kiedy Michael chciał mu zaproponować herbaty. Machnął różdżką i trzy spakowane kufry wylądowały w salonie. – Zbieram się. Niedługo mam prowadzić lekcje, więc…

Uścisnął dłoń teścia, pocałował teściową w rękę. Dzieci zagarnął do siebie, wrzucił proszek Fiuu do kominka i wyszeptał adres docelowy. Zniknął wraz z pociechami w zielonych płomieniach.

Przeniosło ich do kwatery Snape'ów. Dzieci natychmiast znalazły swoje ulubione miejsca – Kryspin w fotelu przy niewielkiej biblioteczce, Laudo przy kociołku i rozłożonych ingrediencjach, a Gemma przeglądała szufladę jego prywatnego biurka. Uśmiechała się złośliwie, wyciągając kolejne świstki, które były zapisane przez Severusa.

Mężczyzna podszedł szybko do dziewczynki, wyrwał z jej rąk plik kartek, po czym zganił ostrym spojrzeniem. Odpowiedziała mu niewinną minką.

– Ja wiem, że szukasz czegoś, co mogłoby służyć za rzecz do manipulacji mną, moja panno, ale nie wolno ci zaglądać do tej szuflady. Rozumiesz? – Skinęła głową, mając inne plany. Wyciągnął różdżkę, zabezpieczył szufladę kilkoma zaklęciami. Uśmiechnął się do zawiedzionej córki. – Tak na wszelki wypadek. _Expecto patronum!_ – Wąż wystrzelił z jego różdżki, pomknął w kierunku, w którym znajdowała się Dossie. Nie za bardzo mu odpowiadała poprzednia łania (za dziewczęca!), więc był zadowolony z nowego. Co to miłość może zrobić z człowieka, pomyślał rozbawiony. Dziecinnieję na starość, robię się za miękki. Pamiętał, że zanim dostał łanię, miał ślicznego kruka. Cóż…

Dwie minuty później do pokoju jak burza wpadła Eudossia. Miała gromy w oczach i rzucała je w kierunku męża. Jej spojrzenie złagodniało, kiedy przeniosła je na dzieci.

– MAMA! – rozległ się wspólny wrzask trzech głosów. Przytuliły się do matki, która kucnęła z radosnym śmiechem. – Tęskniliśmy! – dodał Kryspin, tuląc się do piersi kobiety.

– Ja też. – Spojrzała ponownie na Severusa. – Trzeba je rozpakować, skoro już tu zostaną. – Spojrzała z konsternacją na ścianę. – Muszę wyczarować pokój dla nich. Albo trzy pokoje. Przydałaby mi się pomoc Minerwy i Albusa. Idź po nich, Sev – rzekła tonem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu.

Mężczyzna wyszedł, nie zaoponowawszy. Kobieta była mu wdzięczna. Nadal złościła się na niego odrobinę, ale w większości już jej przeszło. Jednak wciąż czuła, że chce zostać na chwilę sama z dziećmi. Musiała się dowiedzieć, czy u nich wszystko w porządku, czy jej rodzice mają się dobrze. Ostatni raz pisała do nich trzy miesiące temu, na początku września. A może był to jeszcze sierpień…? Bynajmniej, było to dawno.

Odsunęła od siebie dzieci, stanęła prosto. Jej buty, sięgające połowy łydki, były typowe dla czarodziei. Miały delikatne obcasy, które stukały o kamienną podłogę, kiedy chodziła w tę i z powrotem po pokoju. Jej szata barwy ametystu łopotała. Jednak wyglądała miło, przyjaźnie. W przeciwieństwie do swojego sarkastycznego, wielbiącego czerń męża.

Dziś miała włosy związane w luźny warkocz. Kilka kosmyków wymknęło się z niego, czyniąc ją jeszcze młodszą. I tak nie wyglądała na swoje trzydzieści dwa lata. Cóż, Severus też nie wyglądał na pięćdziesiąt dwa, mimo że tyle miał. No prawie, mieli urodziny dopiero kolejno w marcu i styczniu. Eudossia cieszyła się, że ma trochę później urodziny, niemal na wiosnę.

Za to ich trojaczki urodziły się dziesiątego czerwca dwutysięcznego czwartego roku. Dobrze, że nie po sierpniu, bo miałyby dwanaście lat, kiedy poszłyby do Hogwartu.

Ktoś zapukał do drzwi.

– Proszę!

Weszła Hermiona, prowadząc rudowłosą dziewczynkę za rękę. Mała była śliczna.

– To twoje? – zdumiała się Eudossia, podszedłszy do Miony i pocałowawszy ją w oba policzki. Nie przypominała sobie, żeby Hermiona Weasley zaszła w ciążę!

Zaśmiała się.

– Coś ty! To Victorie. Córka Billa i Fleur. Rozmawiałaś z Veronique?

– Nie, nie widziałam jej. Powinnaś zapytać Apolonii. – Dossie przytuliła małą. – A gdzie Teddy? Dawno was nie widziałam. Miałam bardzo dużo pracy. – Westchnęła ciężko. – Ministerstwo wprowadziło nowy program edukacyjny. Powstało kilka dekretów, więc trzeba było odwalić papierkową robotę. Od dwóch miesięcy co noc siedzę z nosem we wstrętnych papierzyskach! – Jak miło było się wreszcie komuś wygadać. Komuś innemu niż własny mąż. Przeszły do prywatnego salonu młodej kobiety. Pokazała ona Hermionie trzy kolumny pergaminów. Weasley gwizdnęła.

– No, no. Nawet w Departamencie Przestrzegania Prawa nie mam tyle papierkowej roboty co ty. A to coś znaczy – zaśmiała się.

Wtedy do komnat wszedł Severus w towarzystwie dwójki pozostałych nauczycieli. McGonagall i Dumbledore uśmiechnęli się do Eudossi, która, przeszedłszy z Hermioną do salonu, przywitała ich krótkim objęciem. Potem opisała cały problem.

Albus uśmiechnął się.

– Myślę, że Hermiona z chęcią ci pomoże, Eudossio.

– Oczywiście, Albusie – odparła natychmiast niegdysiejsza panna Granger, teraz pani Weasley.

Wycelowały różdżkami w pustą ścianę, wykrzyczały równocześnie zaklęcie, po czym trzy pary drzwi pojawiły się na niej, prowadząc do trzech sypialni. Dzieciaki odwróciły się w stronę trzech pokoi z wrzaskiem radości.

Kryspin wybrał drzwi jak najdalej od wejścia, za to niedaleko kominka. Gemma zajęła sobie środkowy pokój, natomiast Laudo ostatni. Severus nie wątpił, że teraz zostanie wrobiony w urządzanie pokoi dziecięcych. W końcu żył z Eudossią już tyle lat…

– Durna, mała Wiem-To-Wszystko numer dwa – mruknął pod nosem. Panie Weasley i Snape zaśmiały się.

Od razu poszedł do pokoju swojej córki, która, wiedział, będzie na niego obrażona przez kilka dni, jeśli to nie ona jako pierwsza umebluje swój pokój.

Lubiła zielony. I srebrny. Zupełnie jak prawdziwa Ślizgonka. Dlatego po wymamrotaniu kilku zaklęć pokój wyglądał jak ślizgońskie dormitorium. Zielone ściany, ciemna, drewniana podłoga, srebrno-zielone narzuty na łóżko o czarnej ramie z żelaza. Do tego meble z drewna o ton ciemniejszego od podłogi. Wyczarował Gemmie również puszysty, zielony dywan, żeby nie przeziębiła się, kiedy chodziła bez kapci. Pod ścianą ustawił biurko, a obok niego regał z książkami. Kiedyś będzie musiała się uczyć.

Kryspinowi udekorował pokój ciemnym granatem oraz ciepłym brązem. Jego łóżko było mniej imponujące od Gemmowego, jednak dopasowane do potrzeb dziecka. Meble wziął mu brązowe, nad biurkiem wyczarował półki, żeby chłopiec mógł sobie na nich coś trzymać, jeśli było to dla niego cenne bądź potrzebne mu do szkoły. Tak jak u córki, wstawił mu również regał, jednak dużo obszerniejszy, z pokaźną biblioteczką. Kryspin uśmiechnął się z wdzięcznością, po czym podszedł do półki i przebierał w nowych tytułach.

Severus wycofał się po cichu z jego pokoju.

Wszedł do pokoju Laudo. Chłopiec siedział na podłodze i próbował myśleć intensywnie. Spojrzał na niego, po czym powrócił do myślenia.

Snape westchnął. Szybko zmienił ściany pokoju na szkarłatny. Zakuł go on w oczy, więc rozjaśnił kolor, dorzucając do niego złote ornamenty. Podłogę Laudo zrobił jasną, żeby było estetycznie i nie kontrastowała za mocno ze złotem. Meble wyczarował pod kolor podłogi. Ale według mężczyzny dla chłopca i tak najważniejsze było ogromne biurko, a obok niego regał z książkami. Tego przecież będzie potrzebował, kiedy już pójdzie do Hogwartu. Łóżko miał duże, wygodne, z czerwoną kapą. Laudo skinął ojcu głową, wspiął się na materace. Severus dorzucił jeszcze czerwony, puszysty dywan i wyszedł.

Był zmęczony uczniami, chciał usiąść przed kominkiem i napić się trochę wina – Eudossia wybiła mu z głowy wszelką whisky – czytając dobrą książkę. Chciałby trochę czasu spędzić z Dossie. Oddalali się od siebie. Zauważył to już dawno. To prawda, że rozmawiali ze sobą i żartowali, jak dziś rano, ale jednak wyczuwało się w tym rezerwę.

Chrząknął, pojawiwszy się w salonie. Została tylko jego żona z Weasley. Hermiona, musiał przyznać, była ładna i inteligentna, jednak nawet torturami nie zmuszą go, aby powiedział to głośno. Za to jego Eudossia… Przełknął ślinę. Ściągnęła szaty i buty, mając na sobie jedynie zwiewną białą suknię, którą ubrała, kiedy chciała go uwieść (_doskonale_ pamiętał, co zrobił po jej przyjściu do sali jedenaście), chodziła boso po kamiennej podłodze, a włosy, wcześniej splecione w lekki warkocz, teraz były zaplecione jak wtedy.

Szczęka mu opadła, kiedy wodził oczami po jej kształtnych udach, biodrach, piersiach… Może nie była już tak szczupła jak kiedyś, trochę przytyła, ale przez to wyglądała jeszcze bardziej, hm, apetycznie. Słyszał przytłumiony śmiech Hermiony, bo był zbyt zajęty wgapianiem się w żonę. Podszedł do niej bezwiednie. Cichy podszept mózgu – który oczywiście starannie zignorował – powiedział mu, że ma erekcję. Nawet ją czuł, kiedy wbijała się mu w rozporek.

Hermiona wyszła cichaczem z ich kwater, zostawiając małżeństwo same.

Severus przycisnął do siebie Dossie. Jęknął z zachwytu, czując jej piersi na swojej klatce piersiowej. Spojrzał jej w oczy, a potem pocałował. Wsunął język między jej usta…

– Fuj! – krzyknął zdegustowany Laudo.

– Cicho bądź! – ofuknęła go Gemma. – Oni są słodcy!

Kryspin się nie odezwał.

Mężczyzna odsunął się od żony, stając tak, żeby nie widzieli jego erekcji.

– Wracać do pokoi. Już! – krzyknął. Stanął za Eudossią, a dzieciaki czmychnęły do siebie. – Na czym skończyliśmy? – zamruczał.

Choć kobieta czuła jego erekcję wbijającą się w jej plecy, odsunęła się. To ją kosztowało ogromnej siły woli.

– Mamy lekcje, Snape – powiedziała chłodno i wyszła.

To skutecznie ostudziło Severusa. Natychmiast westchnął, jego wzwód opadł. Na jego żonę nie było mocnych.

– Pieprzeni Gryfoni – mruknął pod nosem. Poprawił szaty, rzucił zaklęcia monitorujące na drzwi sypialni dzieciaków (tylko w razie wypadków, mogły spokojnie wychodzić) i opuścił kwatery. Nie zamknął ich, w myślach wiedząc, że jeszcze tego pożałuje.

* * *

><p>Gemma wyjrzała zza drzwi swojej sypialni. Uśmiechnęła się złośliwie. Zostali sami, więc mogła poszukać dowodów na ojca, którymi mogłaby go zaszantażować. Przeglądała właśnie komodę z ubraniami taty, kiedy zaskoczył ją cichy głos Kryspina:<p>

– Czego tu szukasz, Gem?

Odwróciła się do niego gwałtownie, mrużąc oczy. Była wściekła, że brat ją nakrył na szperaniu w rzeczach ojca. Miała niemal stuprocentową pewność, że na nią doniesie rodzicom. Kryspin już taki był: sprawiedliwy, dobry. Nie cierpiała tych cech brata.

Podeszła do niego powoli, starając się naśladować tę groźną minę ojca, którą zawsze przybierał, gdy ich beształ. A raczej krzyczał na Laudo i Gemmę, bo Kryspin był za spokojny.

– Krys, no chyba nie sypniesz mnie, co? – zapytała podstępnie. – A gdzie braterstwo?

– Znasz takie słowo? – zdumiał się.

Przewróciła oczami, nie reagując na jawną kpinę.

– Czyli jak bę… – zaczęła.

– Hej, braciszku! Chodź tutaj! – usłyszeli podekscytowany głos Laudo. Kryspin wzruszył ramionami i poszedł do pokoju najstarszego brata (choć nie uważał, że Laudo jest starszy, skoro dzieliło ich kilkanaście minut porodu). – Idziesz?

– Tak, tak.

Gemma zwietrzyła w tym okazję do ucieczki. Pobiegła więc do drzwi, po czym wyszła z mieszkania rodziców, śmiejąc się pod nosem. Zastanawiała się, co mogłaby zmalować.

Przyszło jej na myśl, że mogłaby wejść w trakcie czyjejś lekcji. Kiedy nauczyciel spytałby się jej, kim jest, odparłaby swoim najsłodszym, najbardziej niepewnym głosikiem, żeby wywołać współczucie. Potem ojciec z matką by się wściekli, ale raczej nie umieli się gniewać na dłuższą metę. Gemma wiedziała, jak mogła zaskarbić sobie ich uczucia. I kochała w sobie tę umiejętność.

Weszła do pierwszej z klas i miała ochotę pacnąć się w czoło. TYLE RAZY OJCIEC MÓWIŁ O PRACY! Stała teraz w jego klasie, patrząc na niego okrągłymi oczyma. Warczał na Puchonów, a kiedy ją zauważył, cień furii przemknął przez jego twarz. Zaraz jednak się opanował. Przełknęła ślinę. No to wpadła jak śliwka w ten przysłowiowy kompot. Albo… albo… Ze strachu nie mogła myśleć. Wiedziała, że co jak co, ale ojciec nie znosił przeszkadzania.

Mogła się pożegnać z wolnością na całe lata świetlne.

Do widzenia, Hogwarcie!

Do widzenia, przygodo!

Witaj, pokoju.

– Mam kłopoty – mruknęła do taty.

Potwierdził.

– Potem się policzymy – dodał, po czym zamknął drzwi różdżką. Pokręcił głową, kiedy wszystkie pary oczu zwrócone były w jego stronę. Zauważył w nich zdumienie. – Wracać do pracy! – warknął, a Krukoni i Puchoni nie śmieli kwestionować jego zdania. Przechadzał się po klasie, pilnując ich. Przynajmniej nie miał tu nikogo Longbottomopodobnego. – Macie napisać dwie rolki i stopę pergaminu na temat dzisiejszego eliksiru oraz zawartych w nim składnikach. Zadam wam teraz, bo potem mogę zapomnieć. – Ale wszyscy wiedzieli, że po prostu chce jak najszybciej wybiec i zbesztać córkę.

Wiedział, że jeśli Dossie się dowie, ma przekichane. Jego żona uwielbiała dzieci, nigdy nie podniosła na żadnego z nich ręki, ewentualnie krzyczała. Do dziś pamiętał, jaką zrobiła mu burę po laniu, które spuścił Laudo, kiedy chłopiec miał pięć lat. Severus nie mógł znaleźć kontrargumentów na jej wypowiedzi, jednak w duchu czuł usprawiedliwienie dla swojego zachowania. Laudo przekroczył wówczas granicę, a nie powinien był tego robić.

Jednak kiedy patrzył na to przez pryzmat minionego czasu, widział swój rodzicielski błąd. Nie powinien był bić młodego, który nie wiedział, że źle czyni. Mógł…

Gong oznajmiający koniec lekcji przerwał jego rozmyślania. Szybko wypadł z klasy, żeby wpaść na czekającą na niego, nieźle wkurzoną Eudossię.

– O, cześć, kochanie – powiedział odruchowo. Chciał pogłaskać ją po policzku, lecz kobieta cofnęła się. – Co się…?

– Snape, czy ty _groziłeś_ późniejszym policzeniem się naszej córce? – zapytała groźnie.

Oho, to musi coś znaczyć. Już trzeci raz użyła nazwiska, żeby się do niego zwrócić. Pewnie miała ten swój gorszy dzień.

– Wybaczy pani, pani Snape, ale Gemma Snape zachowała się niewłaściwie – powiedział, jakby właśnie uświadamiał rodzicowi niegrzecznego dziecka, że w domu może sobie być aniołkiem, ale w szkole jest diabełkiem. – Dlatego powinna ponieść zasłużoną karę, czyż nie? – uśmiechnął się do niej.

– Nie, Snape, to tak nie działa! Zrozum wreszcie! – warknęła. Spojrzała na córkę, która się skuliła. – Masz nie robić tego, cokolwiek zrobiłaś! – wrzasnęła na nią. – A ty, Snape, lepiej uważaj! – dodała i odeszła zamaszystym krokiem.

– Mama jest zła – zauważyła inteligentnie Gemma.

Ojciec położył jej dłoń na ramieniu. Westchnął.

– Wiesz, córciu, wydaje mi się, że mama ma okres napięcia przedmiesiączkowego, wczasiemiesiączkowego lub pomiesiączkowego. Tylko nie wiem, która odpowiedź jest poprawna. – Uśmiechnął się do niej, kiedy spojrzała nań wielkimi oczami. – Idziemy?

– Jasne – potaknęła entuzjastycznie dziewczynka. Podała ojcu rękę. – Gdzie idziemy?

Zastanowił się chwilę.

– Pójdziemy do dyrektora, żeby poprowadził za mnie lekcję, a potem zabiorę cię na Wieżę Astronomiczną.

Poszli więc do gabinetu Dumbledore'a, który, jak to na dobrotliwego dropso-staruszka przystało, poczęstował cytrynowymi cukierkami Severusa (ten grzecznie odmówił) i Gemmę (zagarnęła niemal połowę oferowanych słodyczy). Potem zapytał swoim radosnym tonem, co ich sprowadza, przy okazji dodając beztrosko:

– Twoja córka jest do ciebie podobna. Wyglądacie razem prześlicznie.

Severus prychnął.

– Nonsens. To cała Dossie. Może ma trochę charakteru po mnie…

– Spójrz na nią, Severusie – powiedział cicho starzec. – Może i wygląda jak twoja żona, może i kocha sukienki jak Eudossia, ale charakter ma twój, pewien rys twarzy też po tobie. Taki specyficzny chód, mowa ciała… Cały ty – zakończył, uśmiechając się szeroko i proponując dziewczynce kolejne cukierki.

Mała brała i brała cytrynowe dropsy, chowając je do kieszeni. Nie, nie dla braci – był zbyt wielką sknerą. Postanowiła zachować je sobie na później.

Snape zacisnął usta.

– Nie po to tu przyszedłem. Chcę, żebyś poprowadził za mnie lekcję. Chcę zabrać dziecko na Wieżę Astronomiczną.

Dyrektor skinął głową.

– To chodź – rzucił ciepło Severus i wyszedł wraz z Gemmą.

Szli spokojnie korytarzami, milcząc całą drogę. Oczywiście, Snape zdążył odebrać obściskującym się, dziwnie wyglądającym lub podejrzanym uczniom punkty za wszystko, co mógł tylko wymyślić. Gemma uśmiechała się perfidnie, słysząc każdą celnie wymierzoną złośliwą uwagę. Wszystkie powodowały oburzenie, ale zawstydzenie u tych, do których zostały skierowane.

Mała Snape'ówna uczyła się tego zachowania od ojca, zakodowała sobie w pamięci triki i sztuczki na zawstydzenie, rozzłoszczenie oraz wiele innych uczuć. Wiedziała, że wywołanie u rozmówcy oczekiwanej reakcji jest kluczem do osiągnięcia osobistych celów. Na przykład taki Dumbledore; Gemma od razu zauważyła, że owinie sobie staruszka wokół palca, jeśli weźmie wystarczająco dużo proponowanych jej cukierków. Najwidoczniej dyrektor miał na punkcie cytrynowych dropsów pewnego rodzaju obsesję, a ona jedynie to wykorzystała. Zrobiła to wyjątkowo chętnie.

Wspięli się po schodach, mijając co chwila ruchome obrazy, niezwykłe gobeliny, wspaniałe obeliski oraz lśniące zbroje, które strzegły murów Hogwartu. Przez wysokie okna wpadało światło dzienne, kładąc się na podłodze, tworząc w wielu miejscach przyjemny cień. Dziewczynka uśmiechnęła się. Tyle kryjówek, tyle mroku – coś w sam raz dla niej.

Wreszcie stanęli na szczycie Wieży Astronomicznej, wspiąwszy się po wielu, wielu schodkach. Błękitne niebo pokryte było wieloma śnieżnobiałymi barankami, które hasały beztrosko na wietrze po tej magicznej „trawie". Drzewa Zakazanego Lasu kołysały się niczym w takt jakieś cudownej melodii, uginając, to znów prostując swoje pnie. Tafla jeziora została wzburzona, kiedy wielka macka zniknęła pod wodą.

– Pięknie – szepnęła Gemma.

– Najpiękniej na świecie – zgodził się Severus.

Pogłaskał córkę po włosach.

Czy naprawdę było tak źle, kiedyś? Posadził Gemmę na parapecie okna, trzymając ją mocno. Hogwart był wspaniałym miejscem, tu nigdy nie mogło być źle. Nawet z tą wonią śmierci przesycającą każdy skrawek muru szkoły.

Tyle zła…

Ale jednocześnie tyle dobra ta szkoła wypuściła w świat.

Voldemort… Jednak był Harry, który go pokonał.

Glizdogon… Jednak był Harry, który go uratował.

On sam… Jednak była Eudossia, która go pokochała.

Uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Nie ma co, miał cudowne życie. Z żoną, z dziećmi. Miał rodzinę. To był jego największy na świecie skarb.

* * *

><p><em>W tym chciałam Wam pokazać, że Snape może być szczęśliwy tylko dlatego, że ma nieznośną żonę i trójkę rozrabiaków na głowie. Bo rodzina to szczęście wielu ludzi.<em>

_Trochę słodko, ale uważam, że nieźle. Mam nadzieję, że nie pokręciłam niczego._


End file.
